Trust Was Her Downfall
by Mick Howell
Summary: She told Sansa to never trust anyone, it was safer that way. But because of love, Shae didn't take her own advice. My interpretation of Shae's role in the Purple Wedding and Tyrion's Trial.


Game of Thrones

Trust Was Her Downfall

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Summary: She told Sansa to never trust anyone, it was safer that way. But because of love, Shae didn't take her own advice.

My interpretation of Shae's role in the Purple Wedding and Tyrion's Trial.

* * *

She stuffed everything she could in the truck. As many dresses and possessions of Sansa's as she could. The girl's favorite dragonfly necklace, her blue northern style robe, and of course her beloved doll. Shae packed it all, the whole time keeping a keen ear for them.

Ever since they had left for the wedding, Tyrion and Sansa, Shae had been anxious. As the hours passed, she grew more and more fearful. What if Littlefinger's plan didn't work…what if they were caught along the way…Gods forbidden, the plan figured out before it could even be set into action. Shae shoved aside these thoughts as she closed the trunk. Down the hall, she heard hurried footsteps approaching.

Dontas, the fool, burst into the room with Sansa in tow. The girl was pale and stunned. Her eyes met Shae's and suddenly the girl threw herself into her maid's arms. Shae embraced the girl, barely holding back tears.

"Shae, what's going on? Joffrey…he's…he's dead, Tyrion…a-arrested, and Ser Dontas, he brought me here…" The girl looked at the fool behind her confusedly and back at her. Shae smoothed back some hairs that had fallen in the girl's face and took her hand. "Don't worry, it will all be fine." She said soothing. "We must hurry. Quick get changed in the clothes on the bed." Ser Dontas let himself out for modesty's sake while Shae assisted Sansa in undressing and donning her disguise. As Littlefinger instructed, she laid out the girls wedding clothes out on the bed. But when she went to get the net from the girl's hair, she paused.

She let it be.

"Shae, what's going on?" Sansa asked anxiously as Shae ushered her towards the door. "Where are we going?" She asked. Shae stopped just before the door and turned Sansa around. She took a deep breath. "_You_ are going to the Vale. Littlefinger is going to protect you there, hide you from those who wish to harm you." She said. Sansa looked astonished…happy, Shae was happy to see. For the first time in a long time, that girl smiled. Truly smiled. "I…I'll be free." The girl breathed in disbelief, taking Shae's hands, grinning so wide it must have hurt. "I'll be free, Shae! I'll be free!" She cheered.

But then realization dawned on her young face, and she looked at Shae with confusion and sadness. "You aren't coming with me?" She asked. "Shae, you have to come with me. I can't stay here in this, this place!" She protested, tears coming to her eyes. "_Please_, Shae, you're my only friend." Shae felt her own tears finally slip down her cheeks.

"I can't…Now go! Go!" She shouted, pushing the girl towards and out the door.

As soon as they stepped out the chamber door, Ser Dontas took the girl's hand and the two took off one end of the hallway. Shae stood there and watched, knowing that if nothing else came of this…Sansa would be free.

* * *

Shae gathered all her own things her room, few as they were. Littlefinger said that while Tyrion may have been arrested, they'd have been broken out before the sun even rose, and though Shae still didn't know just how much she could trust that man, she was not taking her chances.

She'd break Tyrion out herself if she had to.

When her rucksack was filled, she speedily tied it and threw it over her shoulder. She turned to leave.

She was met by the sight of two Kingsguard and the Queen. The beautiful Cersei Lannister's face was red and shining with tears in the dim light of the small servant's quarters, given an ominous shadowing by the moonlight coming in through Shae's window. But even with tears in her eyes, the lioness had her teeth bared.

"Where do you think you're going?" She seethed. "Did you really think I'd let a King Slayer's whore escape?" Shae could do nothing but silently curse Littlefinger to the bowels of Hell.

* * *

"He…He…" Shae didn't want to say it. She looked at Tyrion, who sat staring at her with such a betrayed look on his face, so much hurt. She started crying, and the crowd of highborns crowding the throne room started whispering amongst themselves. She felt their stares and wished nothing more than gouge their eyes out with her dagger. So many curses were on the tip of her tongue. But when she looked at the Queen and the Queen's guard, and she remembered the unseen bruises that still ached her ribs and stomach, she knew that hers and Tyrion could only survive this if she did as she had been told.

"He made me call him 'My Lion' when we were in bed together…" She forced out, and the court exploded with laughter and gasps, scandalized.

She forced herself to look at Tyrion, and she regretted it. Her heart broke with his.

* * *

Cersei didn't let her go as promised after the trial. And Shae hadn't expected her to. Instead, the grieving Lioness put her in a cell. A cell so far away from Tyrion's, her screams of apology could not be heard by him…but if they did, Shae wasn't sure he'd believe her anyways.

Shae heard from a guard about Oberyn Martell's death in Tyrion's trial by combat. She cried for her lover, knowing he, and probably she as well, was doomed to lose his life to Ilyn Payne's sword.

She found herself having girlish fantasies in what she assumed would be her final days, locked in her dank, dark cell. She dreamed of Tyrion miraculously escaping his cell, rescuing her, knowing she hadn't meant a word of what she said at the trial, and through his sheer wit's alone, whisking them away from King's Landing and across the Narrow Sea. She dreamed of them on a ship, laughing over Dornish wine nicked from below deck, as Westeros disappeared over the horizon. She dreamt of them laying naked on a sandy beach on a Summer Island, happy and free, like Sansa, who they might hopefully meet again someday.

Shae knew her fantasies were just that. Fantasies. But she couldn't help it…perhaps that's what the girl had meant all along with their persistent desire and belief in fairytales…The truth was either terrible or boring.

And her present situation was truly terrible.

* * *

One day, the guards came into her cell and escorted her back up to the Red Keep. She asked where they were taking her, but they only said some of one was in wish of her services. Shae steeled herself for what was to come. She took a deep breath as they led her into a chamber.

She expect some Lord or Knight…Not Tywin Lannister.

* * *

It was terrible…The most terrible experience of her entire life, Shae decided when it wad done and the old Lord Lannister crawled out of bed and disappeared into an adjoining room of the chamber. She laid there, even after he was gone, knowing he would have ordered the guards to drag her away if he were truly done with her, and she felt dirty.

She laid there and she cried.

She cried and cried until she could no more.

The chamber door suddenly opened and she sat up in the bed, ready to scream at who ever was there to go away.

She froze when she saw it was Tyrion.

"My Lion—" She began, but before she could say anymore, his face was flame red and filled with rage and she gasped, never having seen him that way before. She ran towards the bed and hopped up, he grabbed the Hand's pin from dressed beside the bed.

Shae let out a scream as her lover thrust the blade into her heart. Over and over and over again.

When he was done, she was choking on her own blood, looking up at him, crying once again, even though she had thought she had no more tears to shed. Tyrion looked down at her, breathing heavily, crying as well. He dropped the pin onto the bed.

He jumped off the bed and went into the chamber that his father had gone into. Shae watched him, reaching out for him, making noises that she wished were worlds. She wanted to say she was sorry. Sorry for sharing his father's bed. Sorry for her cruel words at his trial. Sorry ever trusting Littlefinger.

Everything started going black…

Her hand that had been reaching for Tyrion lost its strength and fell to the bloodied bed…The door to the adjoining room of the chamber opened again, and Shae could just make out a bleary shape emerging from it…a little man…

_My Lion…_

The world went pitch black for Shae as her eyes finally fell closed and her last breath left her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fic. It was really tough for me to write. **

**I love Show!Shae, and if she'd gotta go in Season 4, this is how I want it to happen. **

**Please review and check out my other works. **

**Bye. **


End file.
